1. Field
The present disclosure relates to energy converters, and more particularly, to capacitive transducers and methods of manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro-transducer which is used to convert energy includes a substrate and a diaphragm. The diaphragm vibrates at a predetermined magnitude and a predetermined frequency of a voltage applied to the diaphragm.
The diaphragm is formed by being attached to a silicon substrate. Alternatively, the diaphragm may be formed by forming a part of the diaphragm on a silicon substrate, forming another part of the diaphragm on another substrate, and bonding the silicon substrate to the other substrate.
However, the transducer formed by using such a related art method has an interface between the substrate and the diaphragm due to bonding or deposition. Accordingly, the structural stability of the transducer may be reduced when the transducer is repeatedly used.
Also, in order to electrically insulate electrodes to which a voltage is applied in order to operate the transducer, an insulating layer is formed between the electrodes. The insulating layer may be charged, thereby reducing the reliability of the transducer.
Furthermore, when the related art method is used, stress may be caused by the bonding or the deposition.